A Maiden's Dream
by Reincarnations
Summary: When no one said a word, a desirous feeling envelopes the woman, which baffles her. She is ecstatic that the ceremony is taking place, but something didn't feel right. There is an undeniable feeling that someone else is suppose to be by her side; someone she's known since she was little.
**_I was doing this for a school assignment, but then I came up with the idea of making it a sequel to 'A Princess Dream'._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its character._**

* * *

 _A cool breeze in the winter air, though that's not strange for this time of year. A white powder sleeps on the ground, though there are imprint on where animals have walked. The sky continues to bless the ground with the falling flakes that are referred to as snow._

 _A path has been cleared for those who wants to witness the event. The sides of the path are formed in such a way that it didn't obscure anything. It appeared as though someone spent all of their time to carve pictures into the sides. One section shows a story of three bunnies playing together while a few feet down a butterfly tries to fly away from the viewer's eye._

 _The path ends to a great opening surrounded by trees kissed by frost. Perching on those trees and being camouflaged by their surroundings are a few families of different kinds of birds. On the understory rests the finches while in canopies flap the sparrows._

 _The trees are on the edges on the ice ground. The ground holds various paintings of beautiful flowers that seem to compliment each other. Daffodils, with their golden-yellow color, surround the edge of the clearing with the multi-colored lavenders of their shades of blue, violet, and purple. Dancing in the middle are the limited colors of dianthus, the ancient magnolia that has been around for 95-million years, hydrangeas that gave the name "The Blue Island" to a place that they live in, and the rare columbine that loves the height of the Rocky Mountains. In the center is the most beautiful flower in the world, the rose._

 _Obscuring the view of the beautiful pictures are about thirty chairs on each side of a path that leads to a platform. Almost all of the chairs are filled. Some wear suits and ties while others wear elegant dresses for the occasion. They were careful to not look more beautiful than the main person of the event; they wouldn't want to ruin her special day._

 _However, there is one empty chair that no one paid any mind to at the front of the rows that was in front of a semi-large platform. The platform is solid snow with three steps having been carved from it. On each side of the platform is a set of people dressed in the same attire as the person next to them. On the platform is only two people, one in a suit and the other in church like clothes, who both appears to be waiting on someone._

 _Slowly walking down the aisle with no one by her side, is a young woman who looked no older than twenty. She wears an elegant white gown that trails a few feet behind her and, if you look closely, you could see that the fabric is indeed snowflakes that stuck to each other to make the dress. The woman has short snow white hair that barely reaches her chin. Her eyes were the palest of blues, but they held more kindness than any others_

 _The woman has no family. She was given to a rundown orphanage when she was only a baby. Throughout the years nobody wanted to adopt her. Her unnaturally white hair disgusted them. A lady's hair shouldn't be like that. It should be the same length as all the others and not a bizarre color. Nobody wanted to be her friend because of her abnormal hair frightened them._

 _All except for one._

 _The woman walks slowly on the platform where the person she would possibly be with forever awaits her. He wears crimson red hair that was kept in a pony tails for the event, enticing brown Casanova eyes, and appears to be a little over five years older than her. This man was the second in her life to treat her with 'genuine' compassion. The way they met was by complete accident. The woman was waiting for her friend when she accidentally bumped into the man. When their eyes met, it was love at first sight._

 _However, the man didn't necessarily love her. He feigned his love and affection for her because she had something no one else did; a wonderful gift that no one else, with the exception of one, knew she had. Deluding her was the easy part. The hard part is waiting to see if everything goes as planned._

 _As the woman made it to the man's side, the preacher asks the audience if whoever objects to speak now or watch the ceremony in regret. When no one said a word, a desirous feeling envelopes the woman, which baffles her. She is ecstatic that the ceremony is taking place, but something didn't feel right. There is an undeniable feeling that someone else is suppose to be by her side; someone she's known since she was little._

 _The preacher waits a moment or two after seeing the maiden's expression before continuing the ritual. The church man didn't get far because of a disturbance at the back of the clearing. The attention diverts from the alluring couple to the commotion that interrupted the ceremony._

 _The infiltrator turns out to be an exhausted man with abnormally pale skin, sunken cheeks, and dark orange dishevel hair that couldn't be determined if natural or not due to the fact that he had been running. His black long sleeved shirt contrasts with the white attire the others wore. It could be assumed he is the same age as the madein, if not then a year or two difference. His eyes held the same paleness of her own, though they are raven instead of sky. People could call him the 'Walking Dead Man'._

 _A perplex gasp escape the perfectly glossed lips of the maiden as the bouquet of her favorite flowers tumbles out of her hands to the awaiting ground. The man staggers across the unique aisle as the maiden gracefully descends from the platform for being in a daze from seeing him. The man's pace invigorates as the maiden drifts to him out of impulse. Anticipatingly, they finally meet in the middle with hush whispers surrounding them, but they are only a dull background noise that they drown out._

 _No words are exchange as the two stare into each other's eyes because their eyes are the ones to doing the talking. One set expresses great relief that the other is there with them. The second pair shows that a weight has been lifted off the owner's should, knowing that the ceremony has been stopped from going any further._

 _Minutes pass by though it feels like years to the maiden and the 'intruder'. In that time the suitor from the platform has multiple changes of emotion. When the intruder appeared came confusion. He grew worried when the maiden turned her back toward him. It changed to resentment when the maiden started for the intruder. Finally his last emotion was ominous hatred because his plan to make the maiden his was foiled._

 _The suitor tramples down the steps of the platform with gnashed teeth as he directs himself to the engrossed couple. The intruder notices the ruthless movement out of the corner of his eye. He breaks his intense gaze with the maiden to get a better view of the source of the movement. Watching as the riled suitor angrily marches down the majestic aisle, the intruder carefully and cautiously moves the overwhelmed maiden protectively behind him before the distance between him and the suitor was a foot._

 _The suitor growls an ignorant question which echoes throughout the clearing. The intruders says not a word, wondering if a verbal answer would stoke the suitor's burning rage more than a physical one. The intruder announces his risky proclamation to which the audience gasps in horror._

 _The suitor snarls in resentment and, letting his anger guide his action, pulled his arm back with his hand clenched. When he attempted to forcefully push his arm forward, he was stopped in the middle of his action. A dark shadow has formed from the ground onto his weak and powerless arm. While the suitor continues to struggle on the grip, the shadow starts to animate into something real. The shadow transforms from an unknown figure to a bony glowing skeleton. When that took place, the suitor finally notices something different about the intruder._

 _His eyes were glowing the same color as the skeleton._

 _The suitor haughtily barks his revelation as he continues his struggle, causing another round of gasps from the impairing audience. The intruder didn't make any movements to show that he was affected by the irregular statement. After a moment or two, the intruder crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly, acknowledging that what the suitor said was in fact true._

 _Once he did, the skeleton tightens its grip on the suitor's arm and slowly starts to descend into the awaiting ground. With its descent, the suitor is being pulled with it. When his legs began to be buried, he howls in agony as he continues to delve deeper and deeper into the earth. The audience continues to watch the suitor disappear until he was no longer visible._

 _The audience finally looks away from the cracked ground to change their attention to the intruder and the maiden. However, they are not at the location they once were. The audience scours the area for the mischievous duo until one of them, a young imaginative boy, points down the aisle._

 _The intruder and the maiden are evacuating from the incredulous ceremony hand in hand, ready to live their life in secret together forever._

* * *

"Rukia!"

The girl awoke from her beautiful dream once again by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Like before he held his bag in his hand and Rukia's on his shoulder. "Sleeping in class again?" He teased. He motioned his head to the exit "School's over for the day. We can go home now.'

Rukia nodded her head tiredly as she yawned, covering her mouth as she did so, before standing from her seat to follow the teenage boy out the room. She waited until they were on the route to the Kurosaki's residence before announcing, "I have another question."

"Which is?"

Rukia hesitated but said it anyways, "If I were to get married," she paused when Ichigo suddenly tensed and then went on, "what would you do?"

Ichigo stopped walking so Rukia moved to where she was standing in front of him. A few minutes of silence went by before he finally answered, "I would intrude on the wedding and proclaim my love to you in hopes that the ceremony would be cancelled. If it works, I would run away with you by my side so that we can be together forever without being judged from others."

Rukia blushed profoundly, but that didn't stop her from kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "I love your answer."

"And I love you."


End file.
